


Cold & Sympathetic

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Affairs of the Heart [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Lack of Communication, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: "I don't want to talk about this, I'm happy for you."You're lying when you say you're over it.





	Cold & Sympathetic

“She told me to tell you that it’s over.”

It’s been over for a long time, you’d buried yourself, even if she handed you the shovel. You don’t tell her this, you don’t tell her or the girl in front of you. They may or may not be infatuated with each other, it’s unclear. They both still want to be friends, intimately. They want your secrets, they want to pair you up with anything that moves so they can feel better about themselves. 

“I…” You brush a strand of hair behind your ear, fiddle with the headphones in your lap. Broken, taped back together, but still broken, just like her. “I don’t want to talk about this. I’m happy for you.” You force a little smile, you sound sad, which you hope she’ll mistake for sincerity. 

You really shouldn’t be, not anymore. On a whim, you mutter: “I really don’t care, you do you”. That translates roughly to “thanks for nothing”, you both know it.

You’re ashamed of being sad about it, the spark had turned to ashes nearly six months ago, but you can’t bring yourself to scatter it, scatter the both of you to the wind. It wasn’t like you didn’t try, you’d tried so hard. There had been boys, plenty of them, who’d broken your heart too, but it’s not like you care. It’s not like any of it mattered. It’s not like you can forget about her like you did the boys. 

You move on, you lick your wounds. You listen to her, you feel for her when neither of you get bumped up to management, when you both deserve it more than anyone. There will be other girls. They won’t be like her. There will be other jobs. The sting is still there. There will be other boys. That doesn’t make it hurt any less. You take a break, complete with Gilmore Girls, and yoga, and chai tea lattes. She’ll go on, you’ll be happier.


End file.
